The Most Beautiful Bouquet
by OSUSprinks
Summary: FFPS, as is everything I have written lately. When Pomona catches a bouquet, will it bring her love?


Title: Does anyone else have more trouble with this than they do their story?  
Rating: E for Everyone  
Genre: Romance, I guess  
A/N: Dedicated to Elo and I's muses. May they happily return from whatever nightmare vacation they have been on. Written for the Charming Roots Boards in Sept '08.

It was the most beautiful white bouquet. She held it carefully, examining each blossom. Roses, lilies, sprays of baby's breath, and the occasional crystal were wrapped together with a band of white satin at the stems. She glanced toward the dance floor, watching as Albus and Minerva held each other close, oblivious to the world outside of their new life together. It really was a beautiful bouquet, as their entire wedding had been, and Pomona was sad that the flowers had been wasted on her. If ten years of confirmed bachelorette-hood had taught her anything, it was to not hold out false hope.

...or at least she wished it had. Sometimes being the epitome of a Hufflepuff was frustrating.

She leaned close to the bouquet, breathing in the sweet smell of the flowers when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"So you were the lucky girl."

Pomona blushed slightly as she put the flowers down on the table before her. "You could say that I suppose."

Filius sat down next to her and together they stared at the flowers. After a brief moment, Filius turned toward her. "So what do you say?"

"Say?"

Filius nudged the flowers.

"Are you proposing?" She laughed and it was his turn to blush.

"Well, I was thinking a date to begin with, but I am up for whatever you are."

She stared at him for a moment. "Are you being serious?"

His blush darkened, but his eyes remained locked on hers. "Yes, if you would have me."

Pomona's smile slowly widened. "I think a date is a wonderful idea."

"It was the most beautiful white bouquet," Pomona said as she shared the pictures with Hannah.

"And the most beautiful bride," Filius added as he and Neville brought in their drinks. Pomona blushed and smiled.

"And it really was Minerva's bouquet? I am impressed you were able to charm white petals to stay that well, Fil." Neville looked over the women's shoulders with renewed interest.

Filius leaned back in his chair, sipping his soda. "Oh, that wasn't the tricky part. That came later, when I realized I'd never removed the other charm."

"The other charm? What other charm?" Pomona looked up at her husband in surprise. In fifty years of telling their story, he had never mentioned another charm.

Filius mumbled something, looking steadily into his drink.

"What was that?" Hannah asked.

"The one that allowed only Pomona to catch the bouquet in the first place." He looked at Pomona and seemed just as surprised as she was at what he was saying. "What she did not realize at the time was that I had been flirting with her since I joined the staff here and had nearly given up hope. It was Albus who suggested one last, grandiose gesture, though I thought of charming the bouquet myself."

"That is so romantic," sighed Hannah.

Neville laughed. "Can you imagine what would have happened if you had completely forgotten that charm? That would have been hilarious. Weasley worthy, really."

Pomona smiled and laughed at the image. The rest of the evening went by in a blur as she thought only of Filius and the bouquet that she had always thought had accidentally brought them together.

"It really is the most beautiful bouquet." She said later that night as she ran a soft hand over the blossoms. They still looked as fresh as the first night she had caught them thanks to Filius' careful work. She turned toward her husband who was already in bed. "Do you think Hannah would like to have it?"

"After you tell her that Alice carried it, I'm sure she will. But, shouldn't we wait for him to ask her to marry him first?"

"Oh I don't think we'll have to wait much longer for that." She slipped into bed, moving to the middle so she could cuddle with him. "You really charmed it to come only to me?"

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "It was my last shot; I had to do something impressive. Though to be honest, I think I probably would have continued flirting with you. I was too much in love with you not to try something." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"And you really had been flirting with me all that time?" She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

He nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it over her shoulders.

"I'm glad Ravenclaws are persistent."

"I'm glad Hufflepuffs are optimists."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then Pomona turned her head, snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."


End file.
